


the place we belong

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2019 [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Essos, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Home, Light Angst, Paranoia, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: Essos holds so much for them, Loki would hate to leave it now





	the place we belong

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: Childhood Fear  
So I didn't explain this in the story, but this is after the events of Thor one. When Loki falls he ends up in Essos.

Loki figures bringing up his concerns to Daenerys when she’s calm would likely be the best time to do so. She’s admitted to him that mornings are her favorite time. Basking in the sunlight that flows through her various windows, the potential for so much that could happen that day, she just loves it. So as they lay in their shared bed, Loki speaks the words that have been on his mind for so long.

“I’ve been thinking, what if we don’t sail for Westeros?” His fingers trail through her long hair, trying to calm the storm that’s about to come. She sits up, and their connection breaks. It is his fault for bringing it up this late, they’ve been preparing for this trip for months. 

“And why would we do that?” Daenerys pulls the blanket up to her chest, almost completely removing it from Loki’s body. He’s not cold exactly, he hasn’t known cold in Essos, but there’s an emptiness without her next to him.

“You heard the Westerosi informants, love. The people there, they’re sick creatures. They don’t deserve you.” Spies had visited a fortnight ago, telling Daenerys and her counsel terrible stories. They spoke of people all across their country burning dolls of the dragon queen. Apparently news of her coming had arrived, and the people weren’t happy. Daenerys had accepted their information, even thanked them for it, but had not brought it up since. If Loki didn’t know any better he’d almost say she had forgotten. 

“That is my birthplace, if they’re sick then so am I.” Loki sighs, that’s not what he meant. She’s the best thing in this damned dimension. “It's my home, and my destiny to return there.”

“How would things have worked out if I was this insistent to return to my ‘home’?” Daenerys rolls her eyes, getting up to go.

“That’s different.”

“You’re right.” he tells her. “If I found a way back to Asgard, I’d be jailed at the most. You don’t have a forgiving mother in Westeros, and if the wrong people get ahold of you…” He reaches his hand out to hers, wanting to bring their connection back. No such luck, she jerks it away.

“ _ No one  _ is getting ahold of me.” She leaves. Loki desperately wishes she could see a future in Essos like he can. He had accepted this place as his real home long ago, Asgard is but a distant memory. For someone who has been here since she was merely a baby, he wishes she could too.

-

Daenerys is acting like their morning conversation had never happened by lunch. They had taken to the streets of Yunkai. She often plays with the children, giving them as much food as she can carry with her. When Loki had first arrived, he thought she was just doing it to get in the poor’s favor. Now he can see that she truly enjoys helping everyone. She had just given her last apple to a boy, no older than nine. He had ran off, after much appreciative thanking, nevertheless leaving them alone. The skies have darkened, most of everybody else had gone inside. Loki’s not ready to let this go though.

“Did Jorah tell you about the Night King yet?” The smile that had been on her face from before quickly dissipated. 

“I’ve been hearing of the army of the dead since I was a child. It’s just stories.”

“Would it be that unbelievable?” He questions her. “The frost giants that were at war with my planet for centuries were real.”

“You’re  jötunn.” Daenerys counters. “If they do exist, perhaps they’ll be like you.” She takes hold of his hand. “Kind.” 

“I’m one of the least savage of my people, and yet still I’ve committed terrible atrocities. What does that say about the rest of them?” The rain is starting to fall in heavy drops, they take cover under some building. “I just wish you could understand.” He puts his hand on her cheek, never wanting to let go. “Monsters are real.” He almost admits to being one of them himself.

“Monsters can be human.” She tells him. Loki notices she’s shaking. It might be from the rain, but he seriously doubts that. He pulls her close to him, and she buries her face into his shoulder. “Most people consider my dragons monsters, yet they’ve never hurt me. But time and time again, people that I thought I was helping have made attacks on my life.” It’s muffled into his shoulder, but he makes out every word, clear as day. It stings, it really does. He can’t even fathom how it feels to be mortal, or in her case, partially mortal. If the people’s only weapon was fire, she’d have the world in her hand. Unfortunately, everyone seems to be malicious. 

They separate, and Daenerys slides down against a nearby wall, muddying her dress in the process. She doesn’t seem to mind though. He takes a seat by her side, wrapping an arm around her to at least provide some semblance of warmth. 

“When I was little,” he can hear her teeth chattering, “Viserys would tell wild stories of usurpers out to get us at every turn. I think he honestly believed them, and he convinced me of it too. I know there aren’t assassins hiding in the shadows anymore, I’m not stupid.” She wipes her face, Loki hopes it’s only rainwater she’s clearing from her eyes. “The paranoia stays with me though. I feel like if I don’t make it to Westeros and reclaim the throne, someone will take Jorah, or Missandei, or even you from me. I’ll have no one left.” He lets it all soak in for a moment, wanting to choose the right words. 

“Well you don’t have to worry about me.” He starts, “And anyone close to you is under my protection, but I don’t think you need it. You have your children, and more importantly you have yourself. You mean something to these people, I don’t see how one of them could ever try to hurt you again.” They stand together, as the rain had gotten progressively worse, and they both wanted to get somewhere dry. Before they leave their spot of semi-shade from the rain though, Daenerys puts a hand on his chest. 

“When I first saw you, I thought you were my brother. The first thing that came to my head was that he died his hair, and he had come to take me away from my people. Now I see you, the differences are clear now. Not only physically.” She laughs. “Though there is a resemblance, I’m sad to say. But you act nothing like him, my love. You’re a beautiful person, the jötunn part of you included.” Loki raises his eyebrows at her, it’s not that he’s not flattered, but she’s given him this speech before. “What I mean is that I felt like you were trying to control me earlier. Like he had. That you didn’t really care about what you wanted us to do, as long as I followed orders. I see now that you’re purely concerned, that’s all. I’m sorry for lashing out.”

“Please don’t be sorry.” He tells her. “If sailing for Westeros is what you really desire, you know I will follow you anywhere.”

“No you were right. My place is here.” Loki tries to withhold too big of a grin, but she notices anyway. “Don’t be too pleased with yourself.” But she’s grinning too. “Come now, let’s go home.” It’s just a word, but he doesn’t think home has ever meant more to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
